1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector for establishing signal interconnections to orthogonal printed circuit boards and to a backplane connector assembly interconnecting daughterboards to a daughterboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,518 discloses a backplane/daughterboard connector comprising two mating connector halves with mating signal pins and signal receptacles. That connector is intended to provide for the transmission of high frequency electrical signals. Ground contacts are provided adjacent the sidewalls of the housing and adjacent one of the plurality of rows of signal contacts.
The high density controlled impedance connector shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 096,792 filed Sept. 11, 1987, a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 866,518 filed May 23, 1986, now abandoned, discloses another connector for establishing an electrical connection between signal pins in high frequency applications. Unlike the connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,518, the connector shown in this last mentioned application provides not only for the interconnection of a plurality of signal contacts without significant changes in impedance, but also provides a means for transmitting power between a motherboard and an orthogonal daughterboard.
These prior art connectors can employ conventional through hole or surface mount pin interconnection means to establish signal interconnections between a motherboard and signal pins in the motherboard connectors. Signals are distributed to the daughterboards through the daughterboard signal connector pins which mate with corresponding pins in the motherboard connector. These prior art assemblies do not, however, disclose sample means for transmitting high frequency signals directly to the pins in the motherboard without significant changes in impedance, except through the motherboard. One way of transmitting such high frequency signal would be to employ coaxial cables. The instant invention comprises an electrical connector for interconnecting a plurality of individual coaxial cables to pins in the motherboard. In this way, these high frequency signals need not be input into the motherboard connector through traces on the motherboard. Furthermore, these signals can be transmitted between motherboards through the cables. The preferred embodiment of this invention could also be used to interconnect plural motherboards.